Spin Off Serie Drabbles: Una decisión lo cambia todo
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Una decisión, alteraría el camino que creyó trazar o eso pensaba porque encontró algo más que la miseria de su humanidad… Esta historia participa en el Reto de Resurgimiento Enero-2019:"31 días"
1. Capitulo 1

**Spin Off Serie Drabbles: Una decisión lo cambia todo**

**Fandom: D. Gray Man**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

**Tiempo: ****Manga~Anime /A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

**Summary: **

**Una decisión, alteraría el camino que creyó trazar o eso pensaba porque encontró algo más que la miseria de su humanidad… Esta historia participa en el Reto de Resurgimiento Enero-2019:"31 días"**

**Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon?¿Spoiler? ni idea…(^w^)!3**

**Prompts: 31 days de Livejournal**

**Frase: 1.—Something has tried to kill me and has failed **

**(Algo ha intentado matarme y ha fallado.)**

**Nota: No faltaba más, mi aporte para el resurgir de entre las cenizas este fandom me ayudó mucho en mis inicios con Man.**

**Inspirado en las historias: Raised as a Noah by ShortMcCake & Traicion by Shiji**

**Palabras: 358 aprox.**

**Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

**Capítulo 1:**

Mirar al espacio frente a él, si era la mejor cosa que podía hacer Allen.

Si, era cierto que podía decir que estaba entre los muertos—_Literalmente_—y que uno de ellos fuera su propio padre Mana quien le maldijera al tratar de traerlo del mismo lugar donde tal vez, un niño como él debería estar.

Escucho los pasos de alguien, puede que aquel hombre gordo siniestro con orejas grandes y puntiagudas que le había traído una esperanza por efímera que fuera, pudiese terminar lo que había comenzado…tal vez, podría aun encontrarse con Mana.

Allen abrió los ojos y levantando la mirada se encontró con la enorme sonrisa del Conde Milenario, pero la mirada que pudo ver era de un color dorado como la más hermosa de las joyas.

Ya lo habían intentado matar una y otra vez con anterioridad, por extraño que parezca parecía como si Dios tratara de mantenerlo con vida aun cuando fuera miserable y hubiese perdido a la persona que lo quiso alguna vez en este mundo podrido.

— **¡Oh!** —Comento el hombre que más bien parecía deforme.

«Parecido a mi brazo» Pensó mientras no prestaba atención al ver a aquel ser y pensó que parecía un payaso gordo y feo parecido a Cosimo o tal vez como los padres que nunca conoció para abandonarlo a su suerte si moría o no, además que podría quitarle si todo lo que importaba se fue.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, esperando ver a la muerte con gusto para recibirla y después de todo no podría hacerle nada más que regresar a casa con el mismo que lo protegía en su miseria.

—**Allen…Walker…**—Comenta no entendió nada de lo que dijo mientras el tipo gordo sonreía alegremente y extendía su mano, bueno no es que fuera a hacerle algo peor que morir por eso acepto la misma mano que hizo llevar la marca sobre su frente tras matar a su único padre junto a las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia al odiar no controlar su brazo.

Sintió el mundo girar, para solo ver como la luna siniestra brillaba en el cielo y luego todo volverse oscuridad.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Spin Off Serie Drabbles: Una decisión lo cambia todo**

**Fandom: D. Gray Man**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

**Tiempo: ****Manga~Anime /A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

**Summary: **

**Una decisión, alteraría el camino que creyó trazar o eso pensaba porque encontró algo más que la miseria de su humanidad… Esta historia participa en el Reto de Resurgimiento Enero-2019:"31 días"**

**Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon?¿Spoiler? ni idea…(^w^)!3**

**Prompts: 31 days de Livejournal**

**Frase: **

**6.—The heart its own rough animal. (El corazón es su propio animal áspero.)**

**Nota: No faltaba más, mi aporte para el resurgir de entre las cenizas este fandom me ayudó mucho en mis inicios con Man y gracias Morimori-sama! Aquí todavía presente en el fandom.**

**Inspirado en las historias: Raised as a Noah by ShortMcCake & Traicion by Shiji**

**Palabras: 1637 aprox.**

**Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

**Capítulo 2:**

* * *

Cuando despertó nuevamente miro el espacio más blanco que jamás hubiera conocido y pensó que tal vez había muerto.

Escuchó el suave canto de los pájaros y se preguntó si solo tal vez encontraría a Mana en aquel inmenso lugar, realmente el cielo era hermoso aun con solo ser puramente blanco.

Se levantó con lentitud sintiendo cansancio en su cuerpo y miró hacia una pintura donde aparecía un payaso siniestro, hizo una mueca pensando en que su vida se resumía a eso pero esperando con felicidad al saber que estaba muerto para ver a Mana, tal vez, hacer un trato con ese viejo panzón podía dejarle ser feliz así fuera en su otra vida.

«Se supone que no sientes dolor en el cielo» pensó recordando las palabras de los sacerdotes cuando se escabullía entre las rusticas sillas de las iglesias, escondiéndose para evitar que lo trataran de matar y tal vez, solo acercarse un poco a Dios junto a las promesas que decían de él.

Cuando esperaba ver su brazo normal, encontró aun puesto en su cuerpo la masa roja con deformidades con una cruz color verde que solía pensar que sería luz divina que traería suerte y que solo había traído desgracias toda su vida, apretó los dientes con repugnancia de ver aquello aun con él.

«¿Acaso esto no es el cielo?» pensó con molestia, sabía que no había sido un buen chico después de su forma de vivir y odiaba tener que pensar que aun si tratara de esperar el cielo por cómo había sufrido; tenía que seguir sufriendo y ver como todos aquellos corruptos que lo maltrataban no eran castigados aun «Como Cosimo que estaba muerto»

Allen camino un poco más, era un lugar desolado aun si fuese pacifico o tan blanco como la nieve aun sentiría hambre y viendo la enorme torre que se alzaba sobre los edificios blancos alrededor, parecía alzarse sobre todo el lugar porque las aves volaban hacia aquel sitio.

Le parecieron horas desde que se movió de aquella puerta, porque la luz no cambiaba aun si fuese hasta el centro de aquel lugar llego hasta el centro de un lago donde se alzaba aquella cúpula alta, el aleteo de las palomas lo alerto de algo que estaba cerca del agua cuando se volvió pudo ver una silueta parecía joven eso creyó ver.

Un escalofrió se deslizo por su cuerpo al pensar en cómo los humanos perseguían y destruían todo aquello que estuviera fuera de su comprensión, pero si esto fuese un castigo bueno, no podría escapar de allí de todos modos.

Se limpió los ojos y pudo ver cuando retomo su atención a la silueta, palideció y sintió como sus latidos se disparaban a mil, erráticos llenos de miedo por lo que estaba viendo: Aquella persona estaba caminando sobre el agua y se dirigía hacia donde estaba él.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Road podía decir que realmente estaba aburrida, esperando que el Conde Milenario regresara tras sus salidas para "Crear Akumas", pero tratar de sacar a Milenario de su afición por usar a los humanos con su dolor y unir una parte de sí mismo para crear un aliado contra la humanidad era una cuestión suya de su gusto por el teatro.

Tras venir de su usual rutina, lo vio llegar con un extraño bulto en uno de sus brazos por supuesto que no le tomaría interés alguno de no ser porque dio órdenes a los Akumas de no atacar/matar al bulto y eso puso en alerta su instinto "Anti-aburrimiento".

Vio al Conde dirigirse al Arca, un lugar que pensaban abandonar y que comenzaron a trasladar todo lo que tenían allí desde que…sacudió la cabeza, ahora debía enfocarse porque allí estaba su momento de diversión escondido en ese bulto, provocando así una sonrisa en su rostro mientras devoraba el dulce sabor del caramelo.

Algo en ese costal no estaba bien, porque cuando el conde paso y el Akuma se agacho en el suelo pudo ver como este lamia un líquido viscoso…se levantó del asiento para acercarse apartando al Akuma para deslizar uno de sus dedos que se manchó con lo que parecía ser sangre.

« ¿Un Humano?» se preguntó mentalmente al saborear la sangre y mirar la espalda del Conde desaparecer en la oscuridad hacia el arca.

Conocía perfectamente el arca, después de todo era ella y el Conde los únicos que podían abrir las puertas a gusto de las habitaciones, por eso cuando el Conde entro con el bulto pudo darse cuenta que era un niño; era extraño siendo quien era el Conde, la sorpresa inicial incremento su interés cuando los Akumas recibieron órdenes de curar su herida y sin lastimarlo, aun siseando de odio al tocar su brazo izquierdo.

—**Es de mala educación espiar a otros, Road**—Comento el Conde Milenario quien estaba de pie observando a los Akumas, parpadeo y luego sonrío entrando al cuarto sabiendo que no podría engañar al Conde milenario no de esa manera después de todo—**¿Qué quieres saber?**

Ella observo ahora en todo su esplendor al chico cuyo rostro estaba siendo limpiado de la sangre que parecía manar de una herida en el rostro que tenía un signo de Akuma en su frente pero pudo ver como su cabello era tan pálido como la nieve y su brazo izquierdo expuesto la hizo estremecer de una emoción tan densa que podía entender a los Akumas: Odio.

Ellos estaban temblando porque se resistían a desobedecer la orden del Conde, pero era sus instintos naturales así como el suyo y aun así, el Conde había decidido traer a este niño hasta aquí.

Bueno, lo había visto hacer esto una sola vez…pero ya hace mucho tiempo y de eso poco se acordaba aun si la humanidad pudiera considerarlo un enemigo, era alguien que luchaba contra la hipocresía de este mundo pero ese no era el momento.

—** ¿Quién es el niño?** —Pregunta Road, en su vestido usual del colegio con su piel cenicienta con la que se siente cómoda mientras lo mira con más interés.

—**Un niño que trato de traer de la muerte a su padre**—Dijo, comparado con hace unos años podría odiar la raza humana con todo su corazón por débiles y frágiles aun si son tan poco valiosos como la envoltura de sus dulces pero aunque tal vez quisiera jugar con el Conde algo allí era extraño—**Se llama Allen…Creo que Allen Walker…El Akuma trato de matarlo pero eso**—Señala al brazo izquierdo rojo como la sangre—**termino descontrolándose y destruyéndolo tras maldecirlo…**

Ella observo con detenimiento al niño, ahora con la sangre y la ropa fuera excepto su ropa interior pero lo que vio hizo que el desprecio por los humanos creciera aún más porque incluso eran viles contra los más pequeños.

Hasta el Conde era más considerado con los pequeños.

«Aun si fuera para crear una tragedia» Pensó ella, mirando los moretones, golpes, cicatrices en el cuerpo del niño que estaban limpiando en la cama podía pensar que se perdería en su mente y mucho más tras la tragedia de su padre como Akuma o el dolor que le causo matarlo.

—** ¿Qué harás con él?** —Pregunta ella, se volvió a mirarlo mientras este se encogía de hombros algo inusual en el Conde Milenario.

—**No lo sé…**—Comenta con su usual sonrisa pero pudo notar una extraña confusión que le causo curiosidad a Road sabiendo que el Conde no dudaba en matar a ninguno de los humanos y mucho menos destruir la inocencia—**Pero hay algo en él…**

—**Milenario… ¿No has pensado que tal vez se haya vuelto loco?** —Comento Road, sus ojos brillando en dorado buscando siquiera la esencia del niño ante ellos pero solo se topaba con un muro oscuro.

—**Podemos usarlo para atraer a los exorcistas, además que podría ser peor que estar entre los humanos y morir de forma cruel o morir por una guerra como un arma útil, ¿No crees?** —Comento el Conde Milenario y ella entendía su punto de vista después de todo sabía que los seres humanos provocaban sus propias tragedias.

Se acercó al niño de pie ante la cama donde estaba inerte, ella se volvió a mirar al Conde y asintió mientras miraba la mente que parecía tan rota como el cuerpo pero lo que encontró allí no podía mencionarlo o solo lo omitiría.

Pensó en que este chico estaba tan roto mentalmente, la única forma en que viviría a través de los buenos recuerdos, pero que aceptaría una verdad: La Muerte es un ciclo único del ser humano y quien era responsable de ello era él, no se mentiría y mucho menos a ellos.

—** ¿Quieres que lo cure?** —Comento Road, aun en la mente del niño y vio la aprobación del Conde—**Esta bien, pero seré yo quien lo cuide... ¿O**~**k****?**

La sonrisa sempiterna del Conde solo la hizo sonreír, muchas veces veía más allá de eso y este chico, podría causarle más alegría que tristeza al Conde Milenario sintiendo una empatía por el chico poco convencional extendió su mano acariciando la frente del chico.

A veces el corazón puede ser un animal muy áspero cuando ha sido lastimado y este chico lo era, porque luego broto de sus labios gritos de dolor como si aferrarse a aquella mentira le hiciera bien pero ella lo cuidaría sería el mejor juguete entre los Noé.

Cuando termino había parecido horas o minutos, no importaba para ellos realmente porque el tiempo no corría de la misma manera allí en el Arca.

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados y se fijó en ellos, aquellos orbes grises parecían vacíos, perdidos al mundo. Luego un brillo se extendió por sus iris junto a una sonrisa en sus labios mientras las lágrimas se extendían por sus mejillas.

—**Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, A**~**llen**—Dijo con voz cantarina Road mirándolo con una nueva perspectiva.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Spin Off Serie Drabbles: Una decisión lo cambia todo**

**Fandom: D. Gray Man**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

**Tiempo: ****Manga~Anime /A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

**Summary: **

**Una decisión, alteraría el camino que creyó trazar o eso pensaba porque encontró algo más que la miseria de su humanidad… Esta historia participa en el Reto de Resurgimiento Enero-2019:"31 días"**

**Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon?¿Spoiler? ni idea…(^w^)!3**

**Prompts: 31 days de Livejournal**

**Frase: **

**10.—Fill yourself with the song—sing. Do not sink. (Llénate de la canción, canta. No te hundas.)**

**Nota: No faltaba más, mi aporte para el resurgir de entre las cenizas este fandom me ayudó mucho en mis inicios con Man y gracias Morimori-sama! Aquí todavía presente en el fandom.**

**Inspirado en las historias: Raised as a Noah by ShortMcCake & Traicion by Shiji**

**Palabras: 1637 aprox.**

**Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

**Capítulo 3:**

Allen podía decir que había creído vivir en un infierno.

Bueno cuando vio todas esas imágenes, una tras otra consecutivamente tras haberse encontrado con aquella chica no pensó que buscara la salida del cobarde pero ella lo único que hizo fue sostener su rostro para que no apartara la mirada.

Si, podía ser que había desestimado las palabras de Mana al momento en que lo perdió pero la chica le instaba a ver esa escena precisamente cuando el destruía con su deforme brazo al ser que mas amaba pero algo deseaba mostrarle antes o después de matarlo.

—**Allen, Te amo**—Comento Mana en el cuerpo formado de materia oscura, mientras su brazo lo rasgaba de arriba hacia abajo y en su interior el niño sintió como todo su ser estremecía con aquellas palabras sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras veía como su marca era plasmada en el rostro.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar con fuerza al ver aquel símbolo, que ambos compartieron en aquel momento a solas en su camino mientras recorrían las sendas de Inglaterra y luego todo se volvía oscuridad para ver cómo estaba envuelto entre los brazos de aquella chica.

— **¿Por qué…?**—Murmuro, ella levantó su rostro entre sus manos en aquel mundo de ensueño que podía decir que no era real y que ella sería un monstruo cruel y sádico pero le había mostrado más afecto que nadie, excepto Mana.

—**Llénate de la canción, canta**—Comento ella mientras el sentía como la desesperación lo parecía consumir y vio sus ojos llenos de una inusual ternura que nadie le había manifestado. —** No te hundas.**

Allen comenzó a escuchar una voz en su mente que parecía dirigir sus labios, al escuchar la voz de ella cantando tan dulce como nunca lo hubiese hecho él y sintió dolor al pensar en que parecía a lo que Mana le había enseñado…sintió sus lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, no podía detenerse pero sintió que se deshacía aquella carga de sí mismo como si por primera vez fuese libre.

—**Sino cantabas, habrías terminado en la oscuridad y no podría hacer nada por ti…**—Comento ella, sus ojos azules con aquella sonrisa mientras lo envolvía entre sus brazos sintió por primera vez el abrazo de otro ser humano—_Incluso Mana, no lo había hecho_—pero los latidos del corazón, la tranquilidad que emanaba no dejaron ver como el rostro de aquella chica se deformaba con una sonrisa llena de malicia—**Ahora puedo decir que eres mío, Allen…**

El chico se hundió en su calidez como si hubiese luchado contra todo en su vida, hasta que aquella carga desapareció al estar entre sus brazos tenía la sensación de pertenecer allí.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Road pudo ver como el niño se levantaba con una sonrisa a pesar de la cicatriz roja como la sangre, había permitido más de lo que imaginaba cuando extendió una parte de sí misma en el joven por así decirlo: Le gustaría jugar un poco más antes de matarlo o tal vez, sería un excelente espía en la orden o quien sabe, podía hacer de él un juguete para muchos usos.

Pero no había esperado que siguiera la canción, muchos se desesperaban y morían, pero él continuo con ella como si fuese su salvavidas, era como si viera en ella algo bueno—_Aun si deseara matar a los de su especie_—Pero ese niño era realmente encantador.

—**Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, A**~**llen**—Dijo con voz cantarina, mientras se extendía hacia este con un fuerte abrazo mirando al Conde con suficiencia sabiendo que el corazón de este chico se había aferrado a ellos.

—** ¿El señor Conde Milenario?** —Comento el niño mirando con sus ojos grises la figura regordeta del Conde con aquella sonrisa sempiterna y sus lentes que ocultaban sus dorados ojos—**Yo…**

El Conde Milenario lo observo con cautela pero asintió mientras el chico con sus lágrimas le miraba con un nuevo brillo en ellos e inclinándose arrepentido por algo que ellos no entendían, simplemente los humanos eran seres egoístas y sin nada bueno en el corazón, lo que ellos llamaban amor era mero interés.

—**Lamento haberle culpado…**—Road parpadeo, vio la sorpresa en el Conde Milenario y era normal porque estaban mirando al chico como se disculpaba por la oscuridad y el dolor formado en la muerte de un ser humano—**Mi padre…no quería aquello y yo…lo forcé a regresar…luego usted escuchó mi petición…fue egoísta…yo…**

Road sintió que se le retorcían las tripas, pero tratando de moderarse pero el Conde Milenario sonrío y eso era algo realmente perturbador porque podía ser cualquier cosa, algo que ella conocía muy bien porque solía ser divertido.

—**Pequeño, yo solo escuche tu llamado y tu oscuridad me permitió traer el alma de tu padre…y así, podría crear mi adorado Akuma**—Contesto el Conde Milenario, mientras se encogía de hombros aun le restó importancia a su comentario.

—**Disculpe, señor…**—Comento Allen sin saber cómo seguir.

—**Maestro Milenario**—Comento Road, el niño la miro y asintió con un rubor en las mejillas mientras asentía mirando al hombre regordete.

—** ¿Eso es un Akuma?** —Comento señalando a los sirvientes que estaban en la puerta mirándolo con algo más que curiosidad era lo que normalmente sentían al estar cerca de los usuarios con inocencia.

—**Sip, ellos son mis preciosos Akumas**—Comento el Conde.

—** ¿Qué es aquello que está colgando al lado de ellos?** —Comento el niño con su pequeña mano humana hacia un lado de los Akumas como si viese algo más.

Fue entonces cuando observo su rostro donde la cicatriz hecha por el Akuma estaba cubierta con vendas y cuando se fijó en su ojo izquierdo pudo ver que estaba deformado como un ojo anillado con el iris rojo pero las pupilas negras como la noche, algo que la hizo acercarse hasta este y mirarlo.

—**Entonces, Milenario**—Comento Road mirando al niño desde la cama mientras sonreía al Conde Milenario—** ¿Qué te parece?**

—**Por ahora, está bajo tu cuidado**—Comento, mientras salía de la habitación seguido por los Akumas solícitos por servirle a él y a todos los de la familia.

La sonrisa del Conde Milenario dijo más que mil palabras, así que tener al pequeño niño Allen sería una nueva forma de entretenimiento para la familia pero debían terminar con su corazón humano, ese que aún se manifestaba delante de ellos y la única forma la había visto entre sus recuerdos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Spin Off Serie Drabbles: Una decisión lo cambia todo**

**Fandom: D. Gray Man**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

**Tiempo: ****Manga~Anime /A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

**Summary: **

**Una decisión, alteraría el camino que creyó trazar o eso pensaba porque encontró algo más que la miseria de su humanidad… Esta historia participa en el Reto de Resurgimiento Enero-2019:"31 días"**

**Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon?¿Spoiler? ni idea…(^w^)!3**

**Prompts: 31 days de Livejournal**

**Frase: **

**14.—How will you bear living somewhere you don't know yourself. (¿Cómo soportarás vivir en un lugar qué no te conoces a ti mismo?)**

**Nota: No faltaba más, mi aporte para el resurgir de entre las cenizas este fandom me ayudó mucho en mis inicios con Man y gracias Morimori-sama! Aquí todavía presente en el fandom.**

**Inspirado en las historias: Raised as a Noah by ShortMcCake & Traicion by Shiji**

**Palabras: 1275 aprox.**

**Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

**Capítulo 4:**

* * *

Realmente era encantador.

Era extraño ver como aquel chico parecía haber muerto a su humanidad, miraba aquel lugar y odiaba pensar en cuanto daño le habían causado.

Y todo por culpa de la inocencia.

Algo en sus recuerdos estaba distorsionado, realmente algo en ese chico era inusual porque parecían dispersos en leves pedazos de oscuridad excepto los años que estaba en el circo, pero si era un niño esos fantasmas en su mente eran muy extraños.

Su corazón y su mente parecían uno esta vez, porque cuando se había hecho cargo del pequeño este se reprimía incluso en odiar a aquellos que le hacían daño…pero cuando le explico que él no era como los otros y que cada uno pagaba conforme a lo que había hecho, sus ojos parecieron brillar con algo más que solo odio, era libertad.

Allen Walker, como lo reconocieron desde entonces porque el nombre que le dieron los humanos era repugnante y ya los odiaba de por sí, hubiese querido destrozar aquel lugar donde lo torturaron como un esclavo o un objeto sin valor, pero ya al parecer se habían adelantado a destrozarlo los Akumas por lo que pudo avistar.

Pero algo en la mente del chico no dejaba ver a aquel que conocía como Mana y eso le extrañaba a ella, por eso cuando habían quedado a solas tras la demostración de una habilidad por parte del chico con lo que parecía una maldición pero era realmente interesante así que se dedicó a comprender el uso de su ojo.

Vio sonrojar al niño, pero tras aquello mientras se recuperaba en aquel primer mes el movimiento de sus pensamientos llenos de un extraño arrepentimiento con el sujeto que era su padre adoptivo y fue entonces que pudo pensar en que podría hacer para matar ese corazón que mejor que viera la crueldad humana en acción.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen recordó aquel sueño, donde despertó y donde ella lo llevo a sufrir lo indecible para un niño cuya existencia solo era un estorbo para otros aun siendo tan blanco aquel lugar…término en medio de la oscuridad.

Su cuerpo había cambiado gracias a la maldición de Mana quien le permitía ver los Akumas pero nada de su pasado aparte de los maltratos de Cosimo, de la crueldad hacia él en el circo o los momentos confusos con Mana lo prepararon para ver aquello: La degradación humana por codicia.

Tantos lugares donde el dolor, la miseria, la crueldad e incluso una pequeña mentira termino asesinando niños, hombres o mujeres por placer de otros…pero aquello, era egoísta…las guerras humanas, creadas por causas tontas y sin sentido provocaron el dolor que trajo a los Akumas a este plano además de que Road le mostró a la orden en todo la crueldad hecha.

Allen pudo ver como la muerte y la destrucción deambulaban por todos aquellos sitios, como la sangre, los cadáveres, la ceniza y como lo que una vez fue un lugar donde Mana y él se conocieron desapareció tras irse, porque aun si quisiera negarlo él había herido a Mana, él no tenía nombre solo el que su padre le había dado.

Pero ver de nuevo el mismo lugar que había abandonado con Mana, en la total destrucción cuando aparecieron aquellas criaturas horrendas y deformes matando a todo el mundo, sin mirar quien era o no…su corazón pareció envolverse en una bruma de oscuridad, cuando ella lo llevo hasta aquel lugar donde había destrozado la vida de Mana.

Quiso extender su mano, sabía que estaba lastimándolo pero quiso seguir presionando causándole más dolor y termino marchitando su propia esencia como humano al momento de entender que su egoísmo "A lo que llamo protección" solo causo que Mana se aislara más en un mundo irreal.

Cuando despertó de aquel trance sintió que su cuerpo y su vida eran sin un sueño o meta, incluso pudo percibir eso de los mismos Akumas porque su devoción hacia el Conde era su propósito de vida, al parecer el veía en ellos algo más que solo armas, los veía como si fuese él mismo y eso lo intrigaba.

Era realmente confortador, un propósito por el cual vivir y que tan estúpido podía ser deseando tener el mismo afecto hacia él era un anhelo único que por sí mismo lo hacía más vulnerables a que lo lastimaran.

—**¿Y Quien dijo que sería fácil esto?**—Dijo con voz cantarina en su oído, se sobresaltó parpadeando para encontrarse con los ojos risueños con un brillo dorado—**Odiar a los humanos, aun cuando tu aun conservas una parte de ellos…pero, porque existe "amor" es que luchamos y lo vemos en él.**

Señalo al Conde Milenario quien sonreía pero algo en él despertaba la sensación de querer hacerlo feliz y podía estar sintiendo el dolor de cada uno de los humanos, pero con el poder que tenía luchaba contra la mentira que gobernaba a los seres humanos, por eso algo en él nació.

— **¿Cómo soportarás vivir en un lugar qué no te conoces a ti mismo?**—Pregunto Road, Allen sintió su corazón latir al tenerla así de cerca cuando las personas jamás se habían querido estar así con él.

«Excepto Mana» Pensó colocando su atención al Conde Milenario quien podía decir que era superior a todos ellos y aun así, no lo hacía ver de esa manera.

Pequeño pero fuerte, aun cuando tuviera miedo sabía que la persona que estaba allí de pie con la sonrisa sempieterna estaba solo y de alguna manera él quería quitar aquella soledad, quería estar a su lado, en cierta medida no podía darle más cargas a aquellas personas que a su manera amaban a la humanidad y deseaba luchar a su lado por esos sueños que tenían tanta fuerza que desafiaban incluso las leyes naturales.

—**¿Puedo luchar a su lado, Maestro Milenario?** —Pregunto el chico mirando al Conde, no sabía cómo podía ser de ayuda pero quería estar a su lado.

El Conde Milenario lo miro fijamente, tras sus lentes pudo vislumbrar el color dorado de sus ojos que parecían escarbar su alma y muy dentro de él no sabía que anhelaba escuchar su respuesta…Así como cuando Mana le dijo que lo siguiera, aun sabiendo que era mentira acepto aquello y no sabía al final si realmente lo quería a él o a quien representaba aquel nombre.

—**Sabes que serás una pieza en la Guerra, ¿No?**—Comento con una sonrisa, un calor se precipito por su rostro asintiendo mientras la mano de él caía sobre su cabeza y sacudía su cabello blanco —**Bien, tienes que sanar primero para poder luchar ¿Lo entiendes?**

El asintió mientras Road tomo su mano arrastrándolo a lo que nunca en su pequeña vida de recuerdos había visto: ¡Un Buffet de Comida!

—**Bien, primero debes comer**—Comento ella, escucho un gruñido de su estómago y se sintió ruborizar y una sonrisa extendida en el rostro de Road tomando su mano arrastrándolo hacia el comedor—**Y de paso te presento al resto de miembros de la familia.**

Oculto su brazo debajo del pijama, pero miro al frente donde el Conde Milenario caminaba seguido por ellos y los curiosos Akumas cuya mirada estaba fija en él.

No podía ocultar el temor por los demás miembros de la familia pero su poco favor hacia la humanidad se había acabado y que mejor manera que luchar por destruir ese mundo corrupto donde les parecía un buen hombre personas como Cosimo.

Porque en lo que le parecieron días, o meses no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar solo había conocido a los Akumas, a Road y al Conde Milenario pero ahora conocer a todo un grupo de ellos…era realmente extraño.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Spin Off Serie Drabbles: Una decisión lo cambia todo**

**Fandom: D. Gray Man**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

**Tiempo: ****Manga~Anime /A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

**Summary: **

**Una decisión, alteraría el camino que creyó trazar o eso pensaba porque encontró algo más que la miseria de su humanidad… Esta historia participa en el Reto de Resurgimiento Enero-2019:"31 días"**

**Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon?¿Spoiler? ni idea…(^w^)!3**

**Prompts: 31 days de Livejournal**

**Frase: **

**15.—I have always been afraid of what it means to forgive. ****(Siempre he tenido miedo de lo que significa perdonar.)**

**Nota: No faltaba más, mi aporte para el resurgir de entre las cenizas este fandom me ayudó mucho en mis inicios con Man y gracias Morimori-sama! Aquí todavía presente en el fandom.**

**Inspirado en las historias: Raised as a Noah by ShortMcCake & Traicion by Shiji**

**Palabras: 2571 aprox.**

**Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

**Capítulo 5:**

* * *

—**La familia estará encantada de conocerte, Allen**—Comento Road sintiendo la emoción bullir en ella, aun sabiendo que Allen podría tener miedo no hizo un reclamo o se quejó, por supuesto sabía que estaba un poco tímido pero eso lo quitaría poco a poco.

Cuando entraron al comedor, Road sintió la tensión en la mano de Allen e ignorándolo, las velas flotantes con forma de calabaza por todas partes y tomando la atención del niño quien se asombraba de aquello, no es que para Road fuera algo inusual hasta que su mirada se fijó en los otros miembros que estaban sentados en la mesa.

Todos ellos dejaron de hacer lo que usualmente hacían: Los Gemelos dejaron de apuntarse con sus armas de juguetes, Tiky dejo de atender el humo de su cigarro, Lulu Bell fijo sus ojos en el pequeño desde su tazón de leche en forma de gata negra con su marca blanca mientras el Conde tomaba su asiento como patriarca de la familia.

Road tomo asiento arrastrando a Allen entre ella y el Conde, estaba tenso aquel chico de cabello blanco pero no era el miedo el que irradiaba de su piel por eso confiada espero que Milenario continuara las presentaciones para con el resto.

—**Ahora que estamos todos**—Comento el Conde mientras miraba a los otros miembros quienes sonreían prestando atención al Conde pero mirando con atención al humano—**¿Por qué no empezamos con la presentación del nuevo miembro de la familia?**

Vio a Allen parpadear cuando escucho "Familia" abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, realmente este chico era un ingenuo sino entendió las referencias del Conde pues allá este, pero entonces vio como otros lo miraban con el mismo interés que ella y dándole un codazo le hizo que se levantara con un rubor estaba un poco tímido, eso la hizo querer golpearlo pero debía ser paciente.

—**Su nombre es Allen**—Dijo Road, los demás la miraron como si tuviera otra cabeza.

—** ¿Acaso el chico es mudo?** —Dijo Tyki, con una ceja arqueada mientras Allen desviaba la mirada pero luego como si hubiese tomado valor levanto el rostro.

—**No, solo…no sabía cómo…**—Respondió Allen con un rubor mirando al chico con una mueca y a un Tyki confundido pero viendo como Allen se daba cuenta del respaldo del Conde y ella, sus hombros se enderezaron con una sonrisa en el rostro como si le estuviera retando—**Si, después de todo soy humano. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?**

«¡Vaya! ¡El chico tiene potencial!» Comento Road con una risita burlándose de Tyki, mientras que los otros se sorprendieron del cambio y el Conde lo miro con interés, después de todo lo había visto tímido e incómodo para luego cambiar a un chico intrépido que desafía a seres que lo podrían matar en un santiamén.

—**Además de obtener una maldición por haber convertido a mi padre en un Akuma y matarlo**—Dijo a la defensiva desafiándolos a decir algo.

—**Bueno chico, eso tiene poca importancia**—Dijo Devit con un pie sobre la mesa comiendo chicle, arruinando el momento y con su ropa oscura que para cualquiera sería una contrariedad a las normas de la sociedad mientras que su hermano se echó a reír detrás de los hilos negros cocidos en sus labios.

Allen se ruborizo, por aquel arrebato y parecía murmurar un "Lo siento" sentándose para luego mirar su regazo.

—**Es normal, Allen**—Contesto el Conde y luego aplaudió para que el silencio reinara todos atentos a sus palabras—**Bien, Allen es un nuevo miembro aunque humano tiene la misma razón de ser que la nuestra además de ser portador de inocencia, que pronto nos desharemos de ella.**

Allen no rechisto, sino que miro al Conde con anhelo y que muchos de ellos pudieron ver que el chico no había vivido bien con esa repugnante sustancia.

—**Mi nombre es Tyki Mikk**—Se presentó, dejando escapar una bocanada de humo junto a una sonrisa de comprensión mirando al chico y no se extrañaría teniendo en cuenta que se relacionaba con humanos—**Soy el Noé del Placer, ¿Has jugado alguna vez con las Cartas?**

Allen negó, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo de interés que promovería más adelante porque si no, no podría "Cuidar" de Allen para las escenas que el Conde tenía planeadas.

El enorme hombre lleno de músculos, cabello levantado en picas oscuras sus estigmas resaltando en la frente al igual que los demás pero con un rostro severo miraba su copa de helado dulce con aquellos ojos tan blancos que no se diferenciaban el iris de la esclerótica.

—**Soy Skin Bolic**—Dijo con su voz llena de indiferencia, levanto su mirada aun cuando no se distinguiera y si estaba feliz o no solo se determinaría por la respuesta de Allen a una pregunta que ella consideraba igualmente importante— **Soy el Noé de la Ira, me gustan los dulces. ¿Te gustan?**

Un brillo se avisto en los ojos del pequeño, vio como un rubor en sus mejillas e hizo una mueca.

—**No he probado muchos…**—Comento este, pero su mirada se concentró en un recuerdo muy lejano y de esos pocos que lograbas obtener y vio la honestidad en su respuesta, algo que le gusto aún más a Road—**Pero, los que probé eran deliciosos.**

—**Te gustara**—Dijo Skin tras lanzarle uno entre las manos del niño y que Road le quito antes siquiera de desenvolverlo.

—**No hasta después de la Cena**—Dijo ella, recibiendo una mirada fulminante del albino y además con una sonrisa—**Es una regla de Milenario.**

El chico se sonrojo, asintió vehementemente aun cuando pudo haberle mentido porque ella era de las que incumplía esa regla olímpicamente y que no le diría a Allen por ahora después de todo no quería que la considerara como un familiar más porque tenía otros deseos para él.

—**Soy Devit **—Comento uno de los gemelos, mientras que el otro apuntaba en la cabeza al otro con aquellas pistolas doradas.

—**Soy Jasdero**—Dijo el otro entonces ambos se apuntaron pero miraron alegremente al niño.

—** ¡Ambos somos Jasdevi!** —Corearon al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa aunque deberían ser gemelos uno tenía el cabello rubio y el otro corto y negro pero vestían como un par de góticos un poco locos—** ¡Somos el Noé de los Lazos! **

—**¿Podremos jugar juntos?** —Dijo Devit mientras que su hermano lo coreaba y podía decir que sus juegos eran realmente interesantes, pero mirando a Allen con su brazo casi inútil por la inocencia además de su vida mortal tan frágil no podría soportar ese tipo de juegos.

La oscura gata negra, se deslizo al suelo y se dejó ver a una mujer vestida con traje con su cabello oscuro junto a los estigmas en su frente para dejar ver sus ojos dorados puestos con una indiferencia usual de ella.

—**Mi nombre es Lulu Bell**—Dijo con su voz suave, parecía carente de emoción pero estaba el Conde Milenario y ella realmente silenciosa cuando quería pero realmente era su personalidad—**Soy el Noé de la Lujuria.**

Nuevamente volvió su atención a su tazón de leche, vio como Allen parpadeo con sorpresa y curiosidad pero no dijo nada solo observo con atención.

—**¡Ya me conoces!** —Dijo Road con una sonrisa, vio el asentimiento y el rubor del pequeño niño además extendió su mano hacia el Conde a su lado estaba Lero con su sonrisa siniestra—**Y también a Milenario, ah…casi lo olvido, eso, él es Lero.**

—**Lero~Lero**—Comento el paraguas flotante, a quien Allen observo con poca atención parecía que se estaba acostumbrando a ver cosas inusuales pero eso era lo que deseaba—**Soy Lero~Lero.**

—**Eres un paraguas flotante, y ese color me provoca miedo**—dijo con una mueca.

Se echó a reír mientras el paraguas parecía confuso, claro Lero no entendía los dilemas humanos solo pensaba como Golem y pudo ver crecer el rubor del pequeño niño.

—** ¿No tienes hambre, A~llen?** —Comento Road con una sonrisa, ella podía ver la duda en sus ojos pero su cuerpo respondió por él haciéndola sonreír.

—**Ahora que ya hicimos la presentación, a comer se dijo**—Comento El Conde con una sonrisa mientras los Akumas en su forma humana y piel gris se deslizaban por la sala con las bandejas llevando los platos a la mesa, Road se fijó en el joven albino a su lado quien parecía palidecer agarrándose el ojo izquierdo.

—**¿Allen…?**—Se acercó Road, vio como la sangre se deslizaba por su rostro y su mano parecía temblar soltó un alarido mientras se llevaba con fuerza su mano al brazo izquierdo lo vio hiperventilar—**¿Qué…?**

Pudo ver como se destrozaba la manga de su brazo deforme convirtiéndose en inocencia, provocando la sed de sangre de los Akumas e incluso de varios de la familia, vio como el chico gritaba con dolor mezclado con ira y frustración.

El brazo se descontroló golpeando a un par de Akumas—_Destrozándolos en el proceso_—pero, volviéndose hacia el Conde quien miraba atentamente al chico pudo ver que este no se inmutaba incluso en la destrucción de sus amados Akumas.

Ella arqueo las cejas, era como si el Conde Milenario hubiese previsto aquello y fuese una prueba para el chico, Road sonrío mirando como Allen se resistía a la inocencia algo realmente inusual en alguien tan joven pero vio en sus ojos aun con aquella miserable vida determinados.

—** ¡Basta!** —Exclamo el niño mientras el brazo se detenía, una oscura fuerza emanaba del chico era odio puro y sin diluir que sometía a la misma inocencia, normalmente si el usuario no tenía la fuerza suficiente ni siquiera podría luchar contra la voluntad de aquel engendro de la naturaleza—**¡Ahg!**

Aun si la sangre se derramara, aun si los Akumas parecían al igual que el resto de la familia queriendo destruir la inocencia, no podían actuar sin una aprobación por parte del Conde quien pudo ver al joven que parecía fatigado quien alzaba su mirada a ver al jefe de la familia que recién había sido presentado y aceptado.

—**Yo…L-Lo siento…Maestro Milenario…**—En aquella voz infantil y baja Allen parecía emanar una suma tristeza y desesperación mezclada con la esencia de la ira mirando todo alrededor apretando los labios volvió a colocar sus ojos en la figura regordeta del Conde—**Yo…le pido perdón por…**

—**No importa**—Comento El Conde Milenario interrumpiendo la disculpa del chico quien le miro con sorpresa, mientras se reía parecía que era la señal para que los Akumas continuaran sirviendo la cena—**Lo importante es que el pequeño Allen, nunca le hará daño a la familia, ¿Cierto?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, temía que lo hecho por la inocencia en su brazo dañara todo lo que ellos le otorgaron y apretando los labios, sintiendo que una sonrisa sincera por primera vez se formaba en su rostro.

Nuevamente tomo asiento, no le importo el dolor en su ojo que parecía ver más de lo que veía y llevándose un paño a la cara se limpió los restos de sangre en el rostro, aun sintiendo las miradas de todos solo tenía importancia una cosa: El Conde lo aceptaba.

Miro el plato frente a él, aun con todo aquello Allen pudo percibir que los demás no les importaba al igual que al Conde, tomo la cuchara, bocado a bocado sin pensar solo en alimentarse, escuchando en su mente las palabras del Conde:

"_El Pequeño Allen, nunca le hará daño a la familia, ¿Cierto?_"

Era una extraña sensación llena de calidez, una que nunca había tenido por parte de nadie: Confianza en él.

Sabia ahora más que nunca, determinado a cumplir ese voto de confianza que el Conde Milenario había puesto como un manto cálido en pleno invierno sobre él y apretando su mano derecha sobre la izquierda se prometió una cosa: "Aprendería a luchar, tendría poder y sometería a la inocencia para destruirla."

Parpadeando, al volver su mirada a un lado, se encontró con Road.

Observo su mirada, su rostro sereno y con una sonrisa estaban atenta a todo lo que hacía provocando en él un calor en el rostro.

«¿Cuánto tiempo había estado distraído en sus pensamientos?» Pensó sintiendo su rostro arder y verla sonreír señalando su plato.

—**¿Aun tienes hambre?** —Comento ella, miro su plato que estaba vacío y sintió como el Conde Milenario lo observo con aquella sonrisa.

—**Parece que tendré que asegurarme de que se haga más comida, de ahora en adelante**—Comento el Conde con burla y sintió como todos reían sinceramente.

Al terminar la cena, el conde se despidió al igual que los otros.

Road llevo a Allen hasta su habitación, la misma en la que había estado cuando llego a aquel lugar mientras ella iba por delante se quedó observando aquel hermoso lugar, buscando donde podría entrenar aunque realmente podía perderse con tantas puertas y caminos, era realmente grande aquel lugar.

—**¿Qué pensabas cuando estabas en la cena, A~llen?** —Comento ella, provocándole unos escalofríos y desviando la mirada con tristeza hacia aquel suelo de piedras pulidas y de suave trazo, sintió como ella se acercaba luego su mano tomo su barbilla, encontrándose con los ojos de ella.

—**Cuando…esta cosa**—Señalo su brazo con ira y enojo—**Quiso atacar a los Akumas, tuve miedo que también le hiciera daño a todos…al Conde Milenario, que destruyera a las personas que se acercaran a mí y…** **siempre he tenido miedo de lo que significa perdonar.**

Road sonrío, soltó su rostro metiendo su mano en el bolsillo y saco el dulce que le había entregado el hombre grande con aquellos ojos blancos, que ella le había decomisado aun si no podía recordar los nombres de todos deseaba ayudarles.

—**Perdonar, no significa olvidar como muchos piensan**—Comento ella, el tomo el dulce en su mano girándolo y percibiendo su tacto, era como una roca pero desprendía un aroma agradable—**Sino dejar de lado tu sed de venganza y dejarla en manos de Dios, por supuesto nosotros dejamos que la retribución de sus propios actos se reflejen…de ahí nacen los Akumas. El Conde te otorgo su confianza y sabe de lo que puedes ser capaz…**

Allen la miro sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, Road se volvió continuando en el camino y apretando el dulce en su mano la siguió entre el camino blanco que llevaba a su habitación.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
